Drunk Love
by Alexandra Kyouki
Summary: Don't use alcohol to solve problems, it may lead to bigger yet pleasurable and delightful problem. [AkaKuro]


**A/N: **Okay, so random idea made by my mind once again. - w - Sorry if there is any grammar errors and misuse words there!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

**_Warnings:_ **Crappy smut. First time posting my lemon so, please bear with me ^^

_**Oh! I remember, the sequel of Wet Dreams... I'm really sorry I tend to procrastinate and the school...so, yeah. Maybe next week, it'll be posted here in ffn.**_

* * *

><p>"...What do you m-mean..Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked with a cracked voice. Momoi let out a grief expression, she didn't want him to look and feel like this but this is for better, Kuroko will hurt even more if she continue to do this.<p>

"Please... Don't make me repeat it, Tetsu-kun," Momoi stated with teary eyes, knowing that Kuroko was really hurting inside. "I don't love you anymore.. I really love you before but I can't help but fall with love with him! You really are the perfect man that every girl could dream of but... He is my happiness." She cracked a smile, emphasizing her point. "I'm really sorry, Tetsu-kun." And with that, she left.

All Kuroko thought before is that he and Momoi were really for each other, they've been dating for almost two years, just when he was planning to ask her hand for a marriage, this happened. He already heard from Kise-kun what does it feel like having a broken heart but he never knew that this was _really _painful. That you really want to die rather than letting her leave, he wanted to run after Momoi, hug her and never let go. But he couldn't. He shouldn't. She's not his anymore. And that simple reminder made his world break. Momoi is his happiness, his everything, why would this thing happen?!

He cried and cried. Letting out all his grief and heartbreaking problems with his tears. It really hurts especially when Momoi Satsuki was his very first love, the only girl who can bare his low presence and stoic face; thus, Kuroko fell in-love with her more he could think of. Momoi is the one who's always there when the whole world doesn't notice him, when everything is turning their heads away from him, Momoi is his anchor. But she's gone; like others did to him.

Wanting to forget all of his problems, even if it's temporary only, he decided to go to a bar where his friend, Murasakibara Atsushi, owned. He rode a taxi while hastily wiping his tears with a handkerchief, as he looked to it, he pondered that this thing too was made by his ex-girlfriend just for him, suddenly the tears came back. The driver noticed it and asked him worriedly, "Are you okay, sir?" Kuroko only nodded. Knowing his voice is hoarse, his throat felt dry too. As the car finally reached its destination, Kuroko paid a bill and goes inside, not bothering to get the change.

He went straight to the counter and asked the waiter for a vodka, seeing the alcohol was his only way to get things over with. A few moments later his drink arrived and he immediately drank it. Hour passes by and Kuroko became tipsy, the effect of alcohol finally getting into him. He asked the waiter once again for his 12th vodka, the latter got his glass and picked up what he wanted. Later, a guy who has flaming red hair can be seen wearing casual clothes was on his way to the counter where Kuroko is. He sat beside Kuroko who was drinking his vodka again. Feeling amused to the other's rare hair color, though his hair color is too, he made a move to be friend with the other, he lightly tapped Kuroko on his shoulder and, "Hi," He greeted casually. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at him. He let his head rest on his shoulders and looked to the owner of the finger who tapped his shoulder, "Who're you?" He slurred. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou, and you are?" The guy who actually have his name as Akashi asked once more, feeling the total amusement for the other, he really don't know where his amusement came from. He ordered a drink just out of instinct while talking to the bluenette.

"K-Kuroko Tetsuya." He hiccuped. His mind was not in its normal state so he doesn't really mind talking to a stranger; moreover, in a bar like he used to. Akashi and Kuroko talked for a while, Akashi purposely talked to him for Kuroko to forget about his vodka, he thought the other had it too much so he did it. Akashi does have a high alcohol tolerance so he can still managed to talk about the other with a clear mind. It take a while when Kuroko started sharing Akashi his problems, especially about his ex-girlfriend, making Akashi felt delighted for he started to gain the other's trust, even in his drunk state.

It's already midnight when Akashi asked the bluenette, "We should count it for a day, Tetsuya," He started, the other said he didn't mind him calling him by his first name, so he did the pleasure to do so. "would you want me to drive you home?" Kuroko, who was almost dozing off, nodded. His body was all sore due to the alcohol and he's already sleepy.

Akashi putted Kuroko's arm to his shoulder, getting ready to carry him out of the bar, the other casually lean to him and trying to move for some help too, and Akashi moved the two of them outside the bar where his car was waiting at the parking lot. He gently settled Kuroko on the passenger seat and proceed to the driver's seat as well. The trip was neither silent nor noisy, with Kuroko mumbling to Akashi from time to time, saying things about a girl named 'Momoi', probably hallucinating.

They finally arrived Kuroko's place and he carried Kuroko on his back, "Where's the key?" Akashi asked, referring to the house's key. Kuroko pointed the mat. He slowly bend down, careful that maybe Kuroko fell down, he turned it and saw a key, "You shouldn't put your house key under the mat, that's dangerous." He mumbled. " Yeah, yeah, I know." Kuroko, who was still under the effects of alcohol, nonchalantly replied.

They entered the still dark house, he searched for the switch and clicked when he found it, nodding in approval to see a clean and neat place, most of the things are light blue too. _'Seems like he really like his hair color, just like me.' _He chuckled. He looked at Kuroko who is already sleeping on back with his angelic face and rhythmic breathing, he smiled at the view, forgetting that he should ask where the other's room. Instead, he guessed which the other's room when he reached the second floor, seeing that there's the door which have light blue as the color of the door, he entered. _'I'm always right.' _He confidently thought when his guess was right. He laid Kuroko down to his bed, covering him with his own blanket and made a move to leave, finally giving the other his privacy, though he was stopped by a hand holding his wrist. He looked at the source, Kuroko was wide-awake.

Kuroko abruptly woke up when he felt Akashi's warm disappear, so he quickly opened his eyes, got up, hold him and said, "Please don't go." Due to his drunk state, he pulled him down and surprisingly kissed the redhead. Akashi practically widened his eyes, surprised by the gesture. Inside Kuroko, affection towards Akashi grow, he was the second person to notice him without him doing an effort and the first one to initiate a little talk about him, so in his state, he straight did what he want, obvious that he's really drunk to do such thing. It was late when Akashi kissed him back, he didn't kissed other guys before, nor girls, but such a beautiful creature, initiating such thing? Who is Akashi to refuse?

Akashi settled himself on top of him, Kuroko's legs were between Akashi's. The red head later get tired of simple kiss so he teasingly licked the lower lip of Kuroko, who opened his mouth right after he licked those now swollen lips, Kuroko shyly licked the intruder who was taking a tour in his cavern, before his appendage was assaulted with licks. Their making out resulted a loud slurping sounds before Akashi let go, feeling the other clutched at his shirt and whined. He examined the other's look, half-lidded lustful eyes, slightly apart lips which was trying to catch his breath and those red hue spreading along his cheeks. Akashi's eyes started to spark with lust.

Kuroko later snaked his arms around his neck before he moved his head towards his ear, whispering four words enough to make Akashi's control snapped.

**_"I want you, Akashi-kun.." _**

Akashi growled as his control snapped. He discard the other's clothes as the latter did the same. After their clothes were gone from the other side of the room, he promptly kissed Kuroko's neck before he sucked on it, leaving a hickey. Kuroko moaned as Akashi continued marking him everywhere. Akashi decided to stopped for a moment, looking at his work before smirking, Kuroko Tetsuya was now his and his alone. And this is his marks. He mused.

Kuroko noticed him stopped so he made a sound akin to whine and hold Akashi's cheek, silently demanding for his attention. Akashi only smiled before he asked, "What do you want to do?" Deep in his drunk state, he pulled Akashi's hand to his aching member which was neglected. The redhead licked his lips at the bold display, later fist the other's groin and started pumping it. Kuroko bucked onto his hand before he mewled as the person above him dug its thumb to his slit.

"P-please... F-faster..." He pleaded, feeling the other wasn't planning to go faster.

Akashi only answered him with faster pumps and he kissed the other once again, tongues dancing in a sileng song, as he swallowed all of Kuroko's moans.

Akashi stopped once again, making him whined loudly, he was getting there yet Akashi stopped. Akashi let out his three fingers and said, "I don't have a lube so...please suck this." He immediately lead those fingers to his mouth as he sucked on them loudly and lewdly, Akashi groaned at the feeling and the sounds it was emitting. His eyes full of lust that only Kuroko can satiate. Feeling that his fingers were wet enough, he moved them out of the other's cavern. He laid Kuroko on the bed and smiled gently at him before saying, "It'll hurt slightly so hold onto me, okay?" Kuroko nodded, holding onto Akashi. The latter's hand which is wet from Kuroko's saliva went downwards, before one finger prodded Kuroko's entrance. He shuddered a little at the feeling. Akashi pushed the finger inside the hole before groaning simultaneously with Kuroko for different reasons. He groaned as a tight, hot and soft walls clamped against his finger while Kuroko groaned at the feeling. His arms tightened around Akashi. He started to move the finger inside him, in, out, in, out, trying to let the other get used to it. The bluenette, first felt pain and uncomfortable feeling of having something moving inside him then moaning as the pleasure kicked in. He felt him relaxed so when he pulled out the finger, he put in the two, Kuroko gasped the feeling something was scissoring him, stretching his hole wider, preparing him for something better.

He abruptly added the third finger, impatient to be inside him. Kuroko let out a sound of pain.

"P-pull them out...!" He gasped. Akashi looked at him sadly, knowing they can't stop now. So he pondered to look for other's sweet spot to replace the itching pain. He thrust his fingers deeper...a little nudge and.. "AHH!" Kuroko moaned loudly that Akashi almost thought it filled the house. He started to abuse his prostate while Kuroko continued moaning and holding to Akashi as strings of pleasure kept hitting him. Feeling the other was loose enough to take him, he slowly pulled his three fingers which is wet from the saliva and his lover's juice, making Kuroko shuddered at the odd empty feeling.

He positioned himself in front of the twitching hole. He looked at Kuroko who stared back at him before the bluenette nodded. He kissed the other who happily did the same before pushing his aching member to the tight walls. Kuroko hold onto his back, digging his fingers, revenge for the pain he was feeling. Akashi continued to pushed himself in and stopped when he felt he can't go on anymore. He let go of the kiss and looked at Kuroko who was panting heavily and has a pain expression plastered on his face. Akashi let him adjust.

The moment Akashi pushed in, all Kuroko felt was pain as he held onto Akashi and kissed him sloppily. He felt happy that the other let him adjust to his big member. Akashi was sure a big one and it is his first time doing it, go figure, it's not a welcome feeling. He squeeze the member inside only to moan when it throbbed. While the owner only inhale sharpy, trying to stop the urge to thrust madly to that scorching heat. Later, the pain transformed into pleasure, feeling good to be filled. Wanting the other to move as he started to seek for friction, he loosened his hold to Akashi and looked at him gently, "P-please move..." He hoarsely demanded.

For someone in Akashi's place, he would normally get mad when someone is ordering him but Kuroko is an exception. He first made shallow thrusts, letting the other adjust before gradually speeding up and going deeper to his hole. Kuroko kept moaning his name, he had no idea how he was turning Akashi on by calling him with wanton, needy and lewd voice. Akashi continued doing his ministrations, touching his pale skin everywhere, spreading butterfly kisses on every skin he saw while thrusting deep to his hot walls.

Kuroko felt that Akashi nudge something inside him which result for a soft moan to escape. That spot was making him feel more pleasure so he tried to lead Akashi at that spot.

He felt Kuroko was leading him to something so he pondered to hit that spot and wide-eyed when Kuroko suddenly moaned loudly, realization hit him that he found again the other's prostate. He decided to thrust right at that spot, knowing Kuroko would feel the most pleasure there.

The bluenette let out a choked cry of pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on. He adjusted himself before meeting Akashi's thrust. Akashi smiled at him before holding his waist as leverage, they continued to move as Kuroko's and skin to skin slapping sounds filled the room.

"A-ah...! Nggh...A-Akashi-kun..h-harder!" Akashi grunted before adding pace to his already fast thrust. Kuroko - again - hold onto him and screamed right at his ear while eagerly meeting him.

He gasped sharply when he held his member which is leaking with precum, stroking it furiously. The action doubled the pleasure Kuroko was feeling. Feeling the tight feeling inside him was going to explode,

"Nggh! I-I'm going t-to...!" He trailed as he was awarded by sharp thrusts.

"With me, Tetsuya. With me." Akashi replied.

Moments later, Kuroko let out a silent scream as he came, white pleasure spurting out from his member. He moaned loudly in shock when Akashi kept thrusting. He clamped the member which is still thrusting into him which made Akashi groaned before he released his seed deep inside his lover. Who only mewled at the feeling of Akashi filled him completely.

They stayed at their position at first as they try to regain their breath after their lovemaking.

Akashi slowly pulled out. Kuroko whined when Akashi was pulling out due to odd feeling that he's empty down there, unconsciously tightened his hole, in an attempt to let the member stay there, but Akashi don't want to let him sleep with something in him so he sadly pull out.

His seed flowing out of his red and still loose hole, something inside Akashi roared in pleasure to be the first one to did this thing to his angel.

He laid Kuroko, who was half-asleep, and grabbed the forgotten blanket and he tucked them both under the sheet. Kuroko unconsciously moved closer to him so he snaked his arms to his waist, tangled their legs and move his head under his chin and whispered, "Have a sweet dream, my dear Tetsuya." Before he slowly drifted off to the world of slumber with Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Kuroko's morning was not good like he had expected to be. His body was all sore for some reason, especially his lower parts. There's something too that dried against his legs, he grimaced immediately. Adding the fact that his head was damn hurt because of taking too much alcohol. Lastly, there is a weight that is pressed against him, he opened his eyes only to wide as he saw he was actually leaning on a muscular and well-toned of chest of someone. He tried to escape from the other's hug but the guy won't bulge so he can't see his face.<p>

"Oi, wake up." He snapped after many attempts to escape from Akashi's hold. He felt the guy mumbled before loosening his hug from him, he looked up and take a look to Akashi's face then realization slapped him, this guy was the one at bar.

"Good Morning." Akashi stated while smiling down at him.

"Let go of me." He tiredly mumbled.

And Akashi did what he was told to. Kuroko tried to sit but his waist and legs were not cooperating with him. He glared at Akashi who was still smiling at him.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"It's the same as what you think." Akashi replied smoothly.

What...? Kuroko looked at him with disbelief. He tried to remember what happened last night...he was drinking then this annoying talkative guy kicked in then drive him to his home, and... His eyes widened.

"You remember now?" The red head asked him while already wearing a towel on his waist, he also held one, silently saying for Kuroko to take it.

Kuroko roughly got it from Akashi and tried hard to move himself put of the bed but failed. Kuroko expected to fall on a hard surface but he didn't. He was on Akashi's arms who barely caught him in time.

"I don't need your help." He grumpily said.

"But your body said otherwise," Akashi chuckled when the other just glared at him. "Let me help you. Stop being embarrassed, I already saw that." He mumbled as he hoisted Kuroko to air and carried him bridal style to the bathroom. Kuroko, on the other hand, his waist was aching so he let the other did what he want, with a slight blush on his face though.

Akashi gently putted Kuroko on the tub after he prepared for the water. He insist too that he'll be the one who's going to help Kuroko take a bath since the other was sure _tired _from their activity last night. Kuroko only hummed in appreciation as Akashi helped him.

Kuroko half-heartedly lend Akashi some clothes too.

"Tetsuya, I already prepared some food for you and I need to go to my work now," Akashi said after he goes back upstairs where Kuroko is. "Lastly..." He cupped Kuroko's face and whisper right his ear, "Expect that this is not the last time I'm going here." He said with a deep and sensual voice that Kuroko visibly shivered. Akashi chastely kissed his lips before leaving.

Kuroko was a blushing mess.

_**END(?)**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't really know if I should continue this or not. Hahaha.

Oh, I made a RP account on facebook! If you want to add me just search: [Just remove the parenthesis]

Feel free to chat me! :') or you can just PM me to accept your friend request, sometimes I thought it's not an AkaKuro fan so I don't accept easily. xD


End file.
